The Way Of the Street
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. West and East. Rich and Poor. The ultimate opposites. One had so much, they didn't want. While the other wanted so much more, they thrived for it. They couldn't possibly cross paths—could they?
1. Them street kids

_**Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street**_

Meet our street kids: Naruto, Sakura, Ten-ten,and Shikamaru. Now meet the Rich kids: Sauske, Neji, Hinata, and Ino.

Question:What if they so happen meet with their crew at their side?? Answer: Romance, Drama, Fights, Races, Adventure and more.

* * *

**Me: Promised you guys with a story so here you go!**

**Naruto: YEA! Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street, IS FINALLY UP!**

**Sakura/Ten-ten/Temari/Kin: Keep it down will you!**

**Kankaro/Zaku: Haha! Naruto getting told by four girls**

**Gaara: Will you guys keep it down your just as worst as Naruto.**

**Dosu: Amen to that.**

**Shikamaru: What are we going to do with them?**

**Me: Alright. lets have the disclaimer Panda-chan, and Kin.**

**Kin: Of course .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Gaara: But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

* * *

_Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street!_

_Chapter 1: Them Street Kids_

Ever parents goal in life is to keep their kids away from a place where these kids are from. Why? Cause supposedly this is where all the danger comes from. Where the kids aren't brought up right, or they are always looking for trouble.

Truth be told those people don't know nothing! For one thing they didn't come from where these kids were, they didn't grow up the way they did. Having to prove that where they came from didn't make them any diff rent! They didn't go looking for trouble, trouble came looking for them... Their parent's did every thing to keep their kids away from their past but they couldn't cause the street just keep calling them back. Some kids parents gave them away, cause they wanted the best for them or they didn't want to deal with any another problems that came with the kid.

Even when their parents were having problems these kids had another family to go to and who was that? It was the kids who came from were they came from. The ones that went through what they did, the problems, the troubles, the bad. They could help them get through the bad when their own family couldn't. They where by your side when you got into a fight, got into the hospital, or when your going to do something stupid.

That's where this story begins... With 6 friends form the streets, and their other close friends.

* * *

She was in her 2 little siblings room, with the door lock shut. Holding them so tight, making sure they knew that she wasn't going to let them go. Her older bother was already out, making sure that he would get her two older sisters before their father found out that they where at a party, this late. Why, hold her siblings so close? Cause Her father just came back from a bar, and he was a drunk. She could her mother getting yelled at by her father, just down stairs.

She became alert with hearing very frightening words from her fathers mouth. She knew she had three options:

1. Go to the _'hang-out'_ her and her friends would go during these kind of problems, and bring her 2 younger siblings with her.

or,

2. Wait for her older brother to get back with her two older sisters and pray her father doesn't get into the room and...

She couldn't think of that she remembered what her bother said

**_Flash Back:_**

_"Ren where are you going?" a girl with pink hair in her pajamas questioned, to her older bother who just got off the phone._

_"Sakura, get Jin and Mika into their room and lock the door." Ren demanded as he put his hand went into the kitchen for his car keys._

_"Big brother, you haven't answered big sister's question," a girl with brown hair like her father's but cut like her big sister, Sakura's. As she looked into Ren's eyes._

_"Mika, Sakura. I'm going to get Mira and Maria before dad finds out okay." Sakura knew what he meant by 'before dad finds out' he meant that dad gotten drunk and he's coming home._

_"What are you guys talking about," questioned a boy who came down stairs with his rocket pajamas. Ren looked at Jin and ruffled his pink hair and smiled._

_'Nothin you need to worry about okay. Just go into your room with Mika and wait for Sakura to tuck you guys in. Alright." _

_"Sure...?"_

_"Good I'll be back soon. With your two sisters." He said. With that the two younger siblings went up the stairs with Sakura behind them, but Sakura was stopped by some one holding her arm. She trun to meet her big brothers green eyes. _

_"Listen Sakura." His tone changed into a very serious tone, "I want you to tuck those two in and lock their room with you inside okay." Sakura nodded then her Ren continued. "And wait for me and the twins to get back. don't open the door for anyone but me or Mika and Maira and if he doesn't hurt her again, mom." She nodded again and her brother left for the door._

_"One more thing Sakura."_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Be careful okay. and don't get those two hurt, they're to young to get hurt, not now..." and he shut the door behind him with a 'bam'_

_Sakura ran up stairs, to get to her younger siblings._

**_End of Flash Back._**

"Sakura, what's happening?" questioned Mika. "Nothing to your concern, here let me put you two in your bed okay," Sakura said trying to put a fake smile on.

"N-no! I'm not sleeping by myself." Mika protested. "Fine. I'll put you in Jin's bed with him if that's okay with him." The two nodded. Sakura got up along with her siblings and brough them to the bottom bunk and tucked them in. Sakura steeped back until Jin tucked her by the shirt.

"Your not going to leave us are you?"

She looked at him and took her hand and brushed it against his cheek and said "No. Never in a millon years I'm always going to be with you." Jin smiled and went to sleep. Well, he did try to sleep along with Mika by his side.

_10 minutes later_

'knock, knock' Sakura went to the door and remembered her bothers words _'Don't open the door for anyone but me or Mika and Maira and if he doesn't hurt her again, Mom. _

"Who is it?" "Sakura, it's mom." Sakura knew this was okay. She opened it and saw her mother. "Go to your room. "But dad-" "Your father is a sleep in the room. Please honey." Sakura nodded and made way to her bed room. Still hoping her bother would get home with her two older sisters in time before dad wakes up and finds out they aren't here yet.

Sakura's Room: 6:30 A.M.

Beep, beep, beep beep, bee-

BAM!

Sakura hit her digital alarm clock to shut it up. She groaned it was Monday morning and that meant one thing S-C-H-O-O-L! She and her friends dreaded Mondays. But at the same time they liked it. Why? For two reasons. 1. They we're going to learn and get nagged by teachers for their weekend homework. 2. They could get away from the problems at home.

Sakura made her way to the bathroom too see her older sister yelling at the bathroom door. Which sister? The eldest twin sister who was the only one in house with gray long hair. She got her hair like because she took after their uncle, Kakashi who was currently teaching at a rich school called Konoha Prep School. Well, anyways this hair is Mira. She was holding her green towel and hair products in her right hand and her cloths for school in the other. She was still in her green and pink pj's and yelling out.

"Open the door! God Ren you take longer than me and Maria!" Sakura went to her sister and said "Why don't you just go to the other bathroom." "Ohh! Morning Sakura. I can't cause Mika and Jin are using it and I don't want to wait for those two. So, I came here and well, I'M WAITING FOR REN TO HURRY UP!" "I see."

Ren came out of his room, besided the bathroom. In sagging jeans, a red shirt over his pulled-up black long sleeves and black Converse. He had his backpack in his left hand and said "What are you talking about?" Mira looked at Ren then to the bathroom door and finally Sakura. "Well if it's not you or Sakura, and mom's in the kitchen and dad went to work then... MARIA OPEN THE DOOR!"

Maria came out in a few seconds in a jean skirt, a red tang top under her jacket and red flats. "Their happy?! God, can't you just wait?! What gave you the idea that I was Ren!" she walked off to her and Mira's room and Maria just said "She'll cool of later." and she went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

"So, how was last night," Ren asked Sakura. "Fine, I survived and so did the other two, and you three?"

"We got in before dad could find out." and he left for the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks and said "You better hurry up after all I'm driving you and your sisters to school right? And you don't want me too leave with out you. So, you can ride with two elementary kids and mom right?"

Sakura made her way to her room after that. Got her cloths and left for the other bathroom cause she knew how long her sister would take in the bathroom. With her luck her little siblings where done with the bathroom and already watching cartoons on the couch and eating breakfast.

After her shower she came out in cut off shorts, a jean jacket on top of a white, red, and black tang top and black with white stars Vans. She went into her room and got her board and side backpack. Besides she always went to the 'hang-out' after school with her friends, instead of going straight home. She made her way down stairs to see Jin and Mika watching Spongebob like a mindless zombies. Maira and Mira doning weekend homework which should of been done Saturday not Monday! Ren talking to there mother at the kitchen table.

Sakura sat down at the table saying good moring and at her coco puffs, in peace. After a while Ren cheeked his watch and said "Well, we better get going. It's already 7:10 and you girls don't want to be late." Sakura and Mira groaned and Maria and Ren laughed. They sad thier good byes and left for school in Ren's truck.

At School!

Sakura walked out of her car and heard a loud scream. Everyone covered their ears hearing "SAKURA-CHAN! HEY, THE REST OF THE GANG IS WAITING FOR YOU UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE!" Who was this mad yelling it was Sakura's best blond friend Naruto Uzumaki.

**Naruto Uzumaki** has it hard just like any other kid at this school. Naruto had to go through so much as a kid. Even when he was 4 he was already been on his own. He lost his mother when she gave birth to him. She wasn't very Strong durning her pregnancy, they even though that Naruto would have died before or after he was born. Why? She already had cancer and it was a miracle Naruto is alive now. He's father didn't take his wife's lost very well. When Narutowas already 5 he was getting beaten by his own father. A 5 year old getting beaten by his own father! Supposedly, Naruto was the reason his wife was dead... YEAH RIGHT! He was the one who nocked up his wife, Naruto was only alive because he did it first. Still, Naruto acts as though nothing is wrong with his life, but behind that chippy attitude and wide smile is a hard life, just struggling to survive his father's mean fist.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said without looking at Naruto's sunglasses. "What is that?" Sakura said as she pointed to Naruto's sunglasses. "Ohh, these nothing it's just I just want to look cool that's all." Naruto said as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned to the side. Sakura didn't buy it and she reached to take Naruto's glasses off and found something she couldn't believe it herself. Behind those glasses was a black eye.

"Who did this?" Sakura demanded. She already knew the answer anyways.

"A door," Naruto said as he looked down at his Nicks. Sakura signed and said "Named dad?" "Yeah." Narutosaid in a hushed voice. Sakura put her arms around Naruto and said "He was drunk too, wasn't he?" "Yeah. How did you know?" "My dad..."

"DID HURT YOU!" "No! He did hurt my mom..." "Let's talk about this at the tree. Come on." Naruto said as he lead Sakura to thier other friends.

When they arived the first person she said hi to was "Hey Tenten." "Hey. So you saw Naruto's eye too. See I don't know how it's like to have a fathe like that." "Yeah. Your pretty lucky..."

**Tenten** she has it pretty bad and she also had it good if you were in Naruto and Sakura. Both of them wished they didn't have their fathers at a point so they didn't have too deal with all they gave them. What did Tenten's dad do? He left. He left Tenten, her brothers and her mom for some tramp! Tenten wished her dad would come back to them when she was younger but when she reached the age of 10 Tenten had new thoughts about her father. They were **_HE CAN BURN IN HELL! WITH HIS SLUT/TRAMP/WHORE/BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND FOR ALL I CARE! _**It was true she was the only one who thought he would come back but after she turned 10 she knew the truth. HE LEFT FOR A TRAMP/BITCH/SLUT/WHORE INSTEAD OF STAYING WITH HIS 5 BOYS, 1 DAUGHTER AND WIFE! Tenten hated her father from that day forward. She hated him with all her soul and thought that when she sees him she's going to give him hell.

"Yeah, I guess...?" Sakura and Tenten laughed. Then Sakura turned to the Sand Siblings. "Hey, you three how was it at the trailer park last night?" "You didn't have to eat Temari's cooking," Kankuro said. Gaara chuckled and said "Yeah, but at least she didn't start a fire like last time." "HEY! THAT WAS WHEN I WAS 7 AND IT HASN'T HAPPEN EVER SINCE!" Temari retorted.

**The Sand Siblings** they were called the Sand Siblings cause they lived at the Sand Trailer Park and they were famous like that. They didn't have their parents with them at all. Their mom left their dad when Temari was 5, Kankuro 5 and Gaara 4. Their father on the other hand went after her and he's still searching for her till this day. Think about your in Temari's shoes, when she was 5 being both mother and big sister to her younger brothers. Or even Kankuro's when he had to be father to his big sis and little bro but at the same time he had to be the big brother and younger brother. Now think your Gaara 4, your mom left and your dad fallowed after her. Your Sister and Brother are now your parents. They been through it, but they did have thier friends from the Park and school with them, no matter what.

"Could you guys give it a rest. Will ya? I was sleeping and now look what you did... you woke me up to this world," complained Shikamaru. The girls giggled and Sakura said "Still, working on that 'project', Shika?" "The only thing that can get me out of that house..." Sakura simply nodded.

"Sakura ask Dosu and Zaku what Kin was taking this moring,' Gaara alerted Sakura. She already new what Kin did but she still asked "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD STOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE LIKE YOUR MOM?!" well she didn't ask nicely more like told her off. "I know Sakura but it just realives the pain thats all. and besides it's ot drugs it medication like Advil and Tylonal." "Yeah whatever..."

"Still don't see why you even stay here. Staying here is the reason you do this anyways," Zaku pointed out. "Yeah, I know but I have to take care of my parents any ways." Kin said. "Why don't you just go to your gandma like she told you and you don't have to deal with this crap your parents give you," Dosu said. "I'll leave when you too go to the states. Like your dad said," Kin repied.

**Shikamaru Nara **He and Sakura both have an IQ over 200! Shikamaru has both of his parents and they want to leave the streets for the sake of their boy and their 5 girls. Shikamaru hears parents talk or argue about money and anything else that they can think of. The only way he can get out of it is go into the garage and do his latest project. He uses his brain for bad/good things. He can hack into any system and gets away with it.

**Kin Tusushi **unfortunately she stuck with her parents and is an only child. Woo! not, her parents are only married because her dad knocked her mom up at prom and then they had Kin. They argue all the time and Kin can't take it so she take Advil or Tylenol to drone them out. Another reason is cause she gets lectured about school and friends to much. She could leave any time she wants and go like with her grandma back in noth Japan but she couldn't do that to her parents cause they still neede some super vision even when it mean she has to watch them.

**Dosu and Zaku **they are two brother but Dosu's older by a year and thier father is off in the states and well they are pretty loaded. But they don't care so they stay here with thier friends cause this was thier first home before their dad became loaded. Zaku gets into the most fights out of all his firends cause well, he's a trouble maker in a reagular person's eyes but the truth is that trouble looks for him. Dosu is usualy the one who has to clean up after his younger brother, in other words he's the more resonsible one. Record holds they have a awsome life here cause they have a dad in the states, they live alone and they don't have any parental problems, troubles and leachers.

Sakura sat next the Kin trying to talk some sence into her. Temari and Tenten talked about weapons. Gaara and Shikamaru were talking about the racer they were working on at the garage and going over color sceams. Kankuro and Naruto were arguing like thier was no tomorow. Finally Dosu and Zaku were going over weekend homework cheeking if they copied Shikamaru right.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

"Let's go unless you guys want to be late for class," Sakura said.

"YEAH! LETS GO TO CL-" Naruto yelled bout Gaara couldn't take it and he hit him on the head.

"What are we going to do with you, and your volume," Gaara questioned him. "IDK! What about you get me some ramen." Everyone's swetdrop and left Naruto under the Cherry Tree.

"WAIT YOU FORGOT ME! YOUR FAVORITE BLOND!"

Everyone said under their breath "Cause were stuck with you... Naruto..."

* * *

**Me-There you go!**

**Naruto- Yeah! .x.Anime-Lover.x. is the ramen ready?**

**Me- No my mom's still cooking it.**

**Tenten/Sakura-o.O**

**Me- forget you guys.**

**Zaku and Dosu- Whatever.**

**Me/Kin- o.O**

**Gaara- Are we done here?**

**Me- Hold on panda-chan! Kankuro inform the readers please.**

**Kankuro- The next chapter is for the richy snip mom's boy kids.**

**Me- You don't even know them!**

**The boys- Like we care!**

**Me- Alright then... Shikamaru the disclamier.**

**Shikamaru- R&R. .x.Anime-Lover.x. will accept any flamers from u readers. and Cheek out her two other fics, _My Girl or My Best Friend _and _Skater Girls and Boys._**

**Ja-Ne!**


	2. Thats a rich kid!

_**

* * *

**_

Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street

Meet our street kids: Naruto, Sakura, Ten-ten,and Shikamaru. Now meet the Rich kids: Sauske, Neji, Hinata, and Ino.

Question:What if they so happen meet with their crew at their side?? Answer: Romance, Drama, Fights, Races, Adventure and more.

* * *

**Me: Wow! You people review quick!**

**Ino: Like ohmigosh! You people are like totally awsome!**

**Neij: Ino Your are so totally annoying!**

**Sauske:Hn.**

**Hinata: W-what i-is w-with y-you g-guys?**

**Kiba/Shino: Why do I have to be OC in this?!**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Sausme: Okay then.**

**Lee: Yosh! .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Sai: But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

* * *

_Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street!_

_Chapter 2: That's a rich kid_

Everyone want's too be rich and famous. For these kids they were born in the right place. Everything comes so easy to them. Everyone try's to get here but only a few get to the top when others only reach middle class. These kids are what everybody wants in a kid and everyone thinks so highly of them with out even knowing them.

Things are easy for them 98 percent of the time when for the street kids the only time it's easy is 46 percent of the time the rest 54 percent it's just plan hard! These rich kids have to live to their family's expitations wether they like it or not. It's hard to be something your not because these kids are pretty much faking themselves just cause they want to impress people. Even if it means hurting other people's feelings. They have it preety easy you see. At most points but for only 2 of the time its hard. That is what most people say. That the rich kids have it pretty easy 98 percent of the time.

Is it true? That rich kids its easy for them 98 percent of the time at 2 percent hard. Also when for the street kids its easy 48 percent and hard 54 percent.

Well, that's what were are going to find out with these 5 rich kids and their close country club friends.

* * *

"Madame should I wake the young masters," questioned the Uchiha's butler to Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes please Yuro and by any chance have you seen my husband?"

"Sir left for work early this morning," replied Yuro.

Mitoto simply nodded for no further conversation. Mr. Uchiha or Fujiku Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha empire as they say. He own the biggest Company known to man kind probably. He is always gone in the morning and is back home late for dinner. He was the father of the three most promising sons a man can ever ask for.

The first born and the lodest by two years: Itachi Uchiha head or his Senior class, or in other words president of the Senior student body at their prep school and nicest out of his brothers. Second oldest by one year: Sai Uchiha the second heir to the Uchiha empire and well known artist and fack smiler. Finally the youngest, **Sauske Uchiha **the last heir to the Uchiha empire also known as the cutest out of his brothers and also know as a ice cube to his best friend Neji Huyga. He is also has the same talents as his older bothers. Which are:

1. Sports/The body too

2. Grades/Brains

3. Sense Humor

4. Good Looks

5. Get's his way always

6. Girls on their arms

7. Right Family

Yuro made his way to the end of the 3 floor hall. Itachi was awake by then and Sai was already getting dress. The only Uchiha left was Sauske. Waking him up was the hardest you see. he would never get up quite right and sometimes Yuro had to use the ice bucket to wake up master Uchiha himself.

"Sauske time for school wake up," said Yuro to Sauske.

"No leave me alone..." Sauske said sleeplessly.

"Do you want me to get the bucket again?"

_Flashback:_

_"Young Master, Time for school," Yuro informed a snoring Sauske. _

_"Go away! I'm freaking tired, Yuro go wake up my brothers instead then," Sauske complained into his pillow and waving his hand to Yuro to leave him alone._

_"I already woke your brothers up Sauske. So, it's time to wake up or you will suffer the results of your actions..."_

_"Results, my ass? I don't care I'll get up just go back to your business please Yuro."_

_"Sorry Young Master Sauske but I can't do that," Yuro said and Sauske turned to face him with sleepless eyes._

_"And why not?" Sauske said in annoyed voice. "Because your mother said so." Sauske shook his head and went back to sleep._

_"Sure whatever just let me sleep..." Yuro smlied wickedly and said "Shin get me the bucket!" well, more like yelled._

_"Yeah, right what bucket" Sauske said into his pillow once again. "You will see Sauske... You still going to sleep?" "Yes Yuro, I still am going to sleep." By then Shin came in to the room and handed Yuro the bucket and said "Are you sure Yuro-san?" _

_"Yes now get back to your house work Shin." Shin nodded and left the door open and both brothers, Sai and Itachi were by the door holding in their laughter. _

_"Sauske are you going to get out of the bed or not?" Yuro said as a final warning. _

_Sauske said "Yes I'll stay." Yuro shook his head and said "You asked for it." and pored the ice cold water on Sauske and then_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Sauske exclaimed as he got out of bed fully wet with ice cold water. His bothers on the other not as pissed as their bother well, not pissed at all were currently laughing so hard that it made Sauske more pissed._

_"Like I said before you will suffer the results of your action's." Yuro said as he went to Sauske's closet and threw his school uniform at him "Now I suggest you get dressed or I'll get another bucket of colder water."_

_"Fine."_

_End of Flashback._

"N-no!" Sauske answered as he left the room with his uniform in one hand to the bathroom.

After Sauske's got out of the rest room was dressed in Konoha Prep's school uniform**. (A.N**. Cann't think of the uniforms right now but will eventually!)

He made his way down stairs into the kitchen and ate his usual breakfast by their cook. His name was John Perar, if you didn't fingered it out but he was from France! He studied with the best of the best french men. For the Uchiha's with great sugcess comes great food.

Sauske had not an ordinary breakfast at all. He had desert acually, every other Monday he would have Cake not just any other cake but Chocolate cake with iceing. He couldn't eat it by him self so he and his two older brothers enjoyed it but as their mother said before she left she wanted her sons to have something healthy too. So, they had salads ready for them in the limo.

The limo was huge well not huge but it was realy long. You could say if they were going to take a turn they would have to switch limos, but that was the kind of ride the rich had.

**_At School!_**

As the Uchiha brothers left the car, sorry no LIMO, Sauske and Sai said good bye to their older brother and waited for the Huygas' limo to show up onto the school grounds.

**Hinata Huyga **The princess of the Huyga ReCoRdZ. Her father has a twin which means that she shares half of the best music business's cash with her cousin Neji. THe Huyga ReCoRdZ are well know for the best singers and bands to come and play thier music. Hinata may be quite but she has a voice of an angle. She has made a couple of songs and videos but her whole life is set just cause of her beautiful vice. Nothing can mess up her life now and as her cousin would say _she is destinied for greatness._

**Neji Huyga **The second future holder of the Huyga ReCoRdZ. He has the best business sence out of the Huyga's and will be a great prodcuer someday. With this great sence he takes after his Uncle, Hinata's father with cold shoulder catgory. He is considered better for the job than Hinata but he just doesn't give a damn for what others say about it. As the same thing he's loaded for a 17 yr. boy and his future is to rule this empire with his cousin.

A black limo came up to the school and the driver steped out of the limo and went to the very end of the car and reviled the two very people I was talking about. Hinata and Neji Huyga.

"Hey Uchiha, and Uchiha, you two waiting for us" said Neji as he came out of the limo and Hinata right behind him.

"Yes we were Huyga. How are you today Hinata," Sai said. "F-fine I g-guess."

"Okay so you guys seen Kiba and his award winning dog," Sauske said.

"No. And glad of it that boy and his dog are too much," Neji replied.

"Alright then any one seen the other two girls," Sai said turning the conversation around.

"I think Sasume will be waiting for Ino again so it will take the sometime," Hinata said as she turned heads.

"Did you just say a sentence with no stuttering," said a boy with two red triangle tattoos on the sides of his face, messy brown hair and a prize winning show dog, Ackumaru. Making his way to his friends.

**Kiba Inazuka **his family is known for their high bread show dogs. They're money comes from their numerous amount of show dogs. That always find away to win! Kiba's older sister is studying to be a Vetrinarion besides she knows her way with dogs. Kiba is the youngest out of his family and he had Ackumaru way back in his Acadamy days. He and his dog are inseparable and you can by their trophies and money and most importantly their friendship Dog is Man's best friend. Ackmaru is a tough pup and he is winner as Kiba says to the press. Even though his family is filled with cash form dogs they also get their money from thier other their prize winning animals. Horses, dogs, birds, even few cats and more this family loves animals more that the next person.

"Y-yes," Hinata replied. "And it's gone thanks Kiba," replied Neji in a annoyed voice. Kiba grinned and said "HEY INO, SAUSME OVER HERE!"

"Pimp down will you you are so emberassing," Sauske said ashamed. Ino and Saume left the limo and made their way to the boys and Hinata. Ino always took a ride with Sausme every Monday, and Wensday.

**Ino Yamanaka **Princess in the fashion world! Why do I say this well its cause she is. The Yamanka fashion line is fabulous! With the lates trends set by the the famous people the family knows what is in style! Who's, who can only aford such a style! Her family is loaded and well no one complains. Yamanka is worn on ever fashion runway from Japans style week to Paris, France and even America. It just like that. The family is not just know for its style but for thier out going parties! Think of it as music videos, Acadamy Awards, and the after party on the unbeliveable places. Just last week they had a party on big ass boat! or should I say a yat that was like the sizes of the titanic! Ohh yeah can you say loaded?! Ino Yamanaka is the only daughter of Mr. Yamanaka _(Forgot his name so if anyone knows tell me! or if you have a good fack name!) _so she is his baby girl and gets what she wants when she wants it. In other words spoiled. Her dad will do any thin to please her but still will find a way to protect her as well.

**Sausme Hurotara **Her family owns the bigs and finest Hotels in this word. The Hurotara Hotels always has the effect of making thier guest feel welcomed and invited. These hotels are created from Bora Bora to L.A. California, pretty loaded for a girl who's 16 yr. Her parents aren't just loaded but they got a good hearts. These hotels

'Heyy!" Ino said as she and Sausme made thier way towards thier firends.

"Hey, Sausme you looking fine today," Kiba said.

"Go to Hell Kiba."

"I love you too, babe."

"Just give up you good for nothing-"

"Sausme, remeber your a lady," Ino intrupted Sausme.

"Yeah, whatever." Ino just ignored Sausme's atituded and said "So I was think the mall after school. So who's in?"

Hinata looked at Ino and said "A-are you s-sure your not g-going to go o-over board a-again?"

"Well, duh Hina don't worry I'll be careful this time." "Fine Ino I'm in." Neji shook his head and said "Fine. You two Uchiha twins in or what?"

"Hn." They said in union. "Man you guys are twins," said a voice from behind the big tree. It was...

**Shino Ambrame **son of the greatest scintest on this world. Well not like Enstine but like the 21 century kind of Enstin in a family form. Shino prefers bug specimens for his research. His family has won numorus amounts of Newbell prize's for their discovers and outstanding experements. More or less haveing this family means their are high expectations in the catagory of Science.

"Their you all are! Yosh!," Yelled Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee **Family is the best at fighting. They know how to pack a punch. Gai is his uncle and well the P.E. teacher as well. The family has won many tormaments in thier years of youth. Rock Lee like Kiba has many trophis to prove that he is well, trained. Rock lee comes from a long line of amazing fighters form past present and future Lee's family never seeks to stop amazing the public with their stregnth, youthfulness, talents, and so on.

"Lee..."

"Okay moving on. Who's in for the mall? I know Hinata, Neji, Sausme, Sauske and Sai are in." Ino stated.

Kiba looked at Ackumaru and said "We're in and so is Shino." "I am?" "Yes you are dude." "fine."

"Okay so how bout it Lee?" "Yosh! Of course Ino!" "Alright then its settled then we go shopping after school!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Let's get to class," Sauske simplied said as he and his brother made thier way to the entence doors of Konoha Pre.

The group noded to each other and fallowed the twins.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that I'm late to update!**

**Ino: Alright the mall!**

**Saume/Hinata: Yeah!**

**Sauske/Neji/Sai: Hn.**

**Lee: Yosh! ater the diclamer there will be a preview of the next chapter.**

**Shino:... Kiba go.**

**Kiba: R&R. .x.Anime-Love.x. shall except flamers! And Check out her other two fics. _My Girl or My Best Friend _and_ Skater Girls and Boys._**

"So, Sakura want to come with-"

"-us to the mall and mess around?"

"Sure why not? After want to go to the 'hang-out'?"

The group looked at her and said "HELL YEAH!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ino watch out!"

"Sorry, my bad who are OMG look at your out fit its so...street looking!"

"Excuse me you good for nothing bitch. But look at you!"

"Now Tenten don't start a fight with this rich girl and her friends."

"Shut-up Zaku! Didn't you her what she said about us and our cloths?!"

**Ja-Ne!**


	3. The Unwanted Meeting

**Me: Sorry People! Forgive me! Please! I forgot to updated. Why? Because I had other stories, but I'm back with this one:)**

**Sakura: Me and my crew are here!**

**Sauske: Finally! What took you guys so long?**

**Naruto: Lunch!**

**Hinata: W-what?!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Ino: Whats troublesome?**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Tenten: What's that suppose to mean rich-boi? **

**Me: No own Naruto! Who does on this site? lolz um... I own stuff:)**

* * *

**_Reviewers!!_**

**La Bori Angel 16**: Thx You very much! Sorry it wasn't really that fast of an update forgive me?

**haliz**: Thanks! I know Naruto's and Sakura's life is more dramatic I wanted it that way:)

**Rosebutter22**: Thanks! Everyone tells me this is intresting! lolz

**ToraHimeSama**: Thank you! I know its seems intresting most of the people think so too. Well here's the story!

**Sakurachan623**: The update wasn't so quick or soon but it's here now!

**bloodroseinthetwilight**: Thanks for telling me his name! I love it when people say that a story is really good or great so far! Well, here it is:)

**Vampire-Gaara-and-Sauske-girl**: It does? Cause I know how it's like living that way kind of... I guess. Well you'll know what happens next in this chapter!

**c3c-shal-pon-ALL**: I have updated for you:) and everyone else!

* * *

_Welcome 2 THEE Way of THE Street!_

_Chapter 3: The Unwanted Meeting_

Unwanted things? What are they exactly? Could they be the result of faith and destiny? Why dose such a thing happen? Is it for the better or the worst? Will we regret it or not? So many questions that need answers. And still you need the help of others. Even if it hurts so much you just want to run away, but that's life and didn't anyone say _life is unfair. _Take the good with the bad that's what an adult or a person mature would say. Cause their right. Something made you feel the way you are now.

If was making you feel bad in the end it's cause something made you happy enough to bring you down hill and vise versa. If it made you feel happy in the end it's what the call _a happy ending. _That's it a happy ending cause you had enough bad things going on to make you have a happy ending... but it might not happen. Right now I shouldn't explain much about the subject though.

So far we've met the people. Both rich and street. Now it's time to have them see the other side of the world. To get them to see what they were told was either true or just a plain lie...

* * *

**Konoha Public High School**

" pisted...Sakura," Naurto whispered to his friend next to him. Ignoring him she keep her eyes on the boared. The teacher left for only five minutes and it felt like hours with Naruto acting like a retard. _He's been at this for hours! _Sakura thought. Well, Naruto wasn't at it for hours exactly... maybe the whole time they were in class!

"SAKURA!" Naruto whispered louder too Sakura. She was getting a headace for the blond. Sakura blocked him out but then a note hit her head. Sakura turned to see Kankuro and Zaku smile. She then opened the note that said:

_Shut the baka up! We can hear him from the _

_back! _

_-Kankuro_

**_Oh! and Tell him he owes me 5 bucks Will yeah!_**

**_-Zaku_**

Sakura sweat drop anime style. She doesn't want to know why Naruto owes baka number 3 5 dollars. She turned to face the blond who had a grin on his face.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Sakura do you want to go to the-" Naruto was cut off by the girl with long black in front of them. "The mall and mess around?" She asked. Sakura mentaly slaped herself. Kin and Naruto were planing something. She could just feel it.

"Why?" Sakura questioned again. Kin looked at Naruto and said "Cause were bored and it's a Monday. Lets have fun."

She turned to Naruto then looked at Kin. Finally she looked back at baka 2 and 3. "Are-you-in-on-this?" She whispered to them.

"Maybe? So is it a yes or a no?" Zaku asked also known as baka number 3.

"Who's going?" She questined. Better not take her chances with her 4 idiots of friends. Right? Of course!

"Tenten and Temari are being asked by Dosu and Gaara this period. Shikamaru said Troublesome and we took it as a yes!" Kankuro replied.

"Fine but-" Sakura was cut off by BAKA 1! "But?" He asked leaning closer. Which ended up with a punch from Sakura.

"One don't do that Naruto! But We go to the hang out afterwards got it?!" Sakura said.

The group looked at her and said "HELL YEAH!"

**Konoha Private(Prep.) High School**

There was silence as Ino read the note Hinata gave her. What the hell! How did she not know this? Sauske and the rest of the guys were players except for Lee. Why didn't she see this? Ino was going to burst any minute in this class. Sauske was going to go out with the biggest whore on campus. The biggest whore at Konoha Prep. She might be the biggest whore if she checked the public school at Konoha. Sauske Uchiha was going to go out with KARIN on Saturday. EWWWW!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ino yelled. Everyone in the class looked at her with curious eyes. Hinata banging her head on her desk.

"Why did you scream Miss Yamanaka?" Their sensei asked. Ino looked at the teacher and the class. Ino knows she's blushing right now. The teacher walks up to Ino's desk and put her hand out for the note. Ino gives it to her willingly she knows she's in trouble any ways.

"May I read this Miss Yamanaka?" Their sensei asked once more. Ino nodded. Let's just get it over it!

"Okay..." said sensei cleared her throat and began.

"_What a bitch I tell yeah Hina!"_Miss Yamanaka writes to this Hina person. The the reply is "_Let it go Ino. Just because she going out Saturday with Sauske doesn't mean you go to be a hater." _Mr. Uchiha is mentioned in the reply am I correct? Thank you for the head nodded Miss Yamanaka. Now Miss Yamanaka writes "_Are you on her side! Hello! Sauske is our friend! You want him to go out with the **slut** first of all?! _Miss Yamanka who is this slut?"

"Um... just keep reading," Ino mumbled. Her sensei nodded and continues.

"_Okay! I know he's our friend and all but still its his chooses." _At the end of the writers reply is a smiling face. "_Am I reading right!? You don't care!" _Is the complaint from Miss Yamanaka. _I do but still who cares... I though you were over Sauske by now. _There are quotes around the word over. _I am but he's our friend and he shouldn't go out with the-the- **WHORE**!! _Is the given reply and the whore I suppose is the girl Mr. Uchiha is going out with?"

Ino nodded and there were giggles and smirks by some students. Sauske on the other hand was giving Ino a glare which Ino didn't look up.

"_Ino your getting on my last nearve Okay! I'm sorry but do know why he's going out with her in the first place? _I see this is going to be intresting. Miss Yamanaka ask _What is the real reason then? _Which the reply is _Ino... He's going out with her because he wants to **get in **__**her pants**! Duh! How did you not see that coming? Why __else does Sauske go's__ out with girls **like that**?_" After that the note was finished and yeah.

The class started to laugh. The sensei hushed them and looked towards Sauske. "Mr. Uchiha please inlighten me and tell me what is the meaning of get in her pants?" The class busted into laughter. Sauske looked down and then looked at the teacher then to Ino who just stared at him with sorry eyes.

"It means," Sauske began and the smirked. "To bring the girl in bed right, Ino?" Ino looked at him with shocked eyes. What-the-hell? She mouthed at him. He smirked again and said "Am I right Ino?"

"Sure...?" She said. _Where is this going_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha is there anything else?" Their sensei questioned.

"No... just that Neji knows more about the subject than I do right Huyga?" Sauske asked with a smirk. The boys in the class laughed and Kiba wolf whistled at this.

Neji looked at Sauske with a glare "Sure but I know Sai has known more on this subject right Sai?" Sai looked up at the two and shook his head at the two. Is he really going to go in this conflict? Of course an Uchiha never backs down!

"Of course I do. But I learned it all for you two," Sai replied. Hinata looked like she was running a fever. Now why won't she? Her cousin and two other best friends are talking about how many times they did it in front of the class! How sad for her?! Right?

"Ne?" Is all she said. The three boys looked at the Huyga heirist.

"Enough boys! Now let's get back to the lesson..."

-**_Since I feel really lazy right now I'm going to move on to the end of the school hours_**-

**Konoha Public High School- Parking Lot**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"YEAH!! SCHOOLS OUT TIME TO MESS AROUND!!"

The students of Konoha Public High left the school grounds. Some happy to leave a Hell Hole. Other wanting to stay cause home is their Hell Hole. When a group of friends were walking out to get there rides for the mall. Who were they? Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kin Tsuchi, Dosu, Zabuza, Subaku no Gaara, Subaku no Temari, and Subaku no Kankuro.

"Naruto keep it down!" Sakura yelled at the blond who ran to his yellow racer. Okay maybe it was to nice looking to be at the grounds of this school right? Wrong! The students aren't that poor! They can get a car fix it up, paint it, and bang! You got a hot rod!

"So who you riding with Sakura?" Tenten asked hoping in to the passenger seat of Naruto's yellow racer. Which of course could be mistaken for a Porsh.

"Gaara can I sit in your bike?" Saukra asked as Gaara looked at her. He was currently putting his bag in Naruto's trunck. While Sakura was putting her board and her pack in to. He nodded. She squealed.

"Here." He gave her his extra helmet. She gladly took it and go on his bike after him.

Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto in his car. Temari, Kin, and Kankuro in the Sand Siblings truck. Dosu and Zaku in there black car with the radio on full blast.

"See you there guys!" Sakura called as Gaara started his bike and left the grounds.

"What the fuck!" Kankuro shouted starting his car to catch up with his little brother. Naruto and Zaku fallowing right behind the two brothers. Or Truck and bike.

**Uchiha Limo!**

"Ino are you sure you want to were our uniforms to the mall?" Sausme asked in the Uchiha limo. You see the Uchiha's had big limos because of their fortune. The were currently driving to mall after drooping Itachi off at the Uchiha Manor.

"Yes! Besides if you can't work these uniform at the mall how do you work them at school?" Ino stated. Hinata looking at her with Sausme fallowing the suit.

"Sauske you still mad at Ino?" Lee asked. Sauske looked up from his PSP and so did Sai who was watching him.

"Maybe I'm not Maybe I am." Sauske stated going back to his game.

"Sauske! Come on forgive the girl already," Kiba said petting his dog Akumaru. Shino beside him looking at his insect note book.

"Please! Sauske! Forgive your blond of a friend. Sue me if I think Karin is a whore!" Ino wailed.

"Ino. You really know how to scream," Neji stated. Ino glared at him and turned back to Sauske "Pleassse!"

"Hn." Sauske replied. "What? Is t-that Sa-Sauske-san-n?" Hinata stuttered. He looked at her and said "Fine I'll forgive your friend but she has to be careful when she screams in class!" Hinata and Sausme smiled.

"Thanks S-Sauske-s-san!" Hinata replied with a nodded. Ino looked at the two. "Thank you Sauske-kun!" She explained.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't shout when were in class okay?" Sauske asked. Ino nodded.

**At the Mall: Sakura's crew!**

"Okay we meet back at the food court. Got that Naruto!" Sakura yelled at te blond. He nodded.

"Alright we got it come on Temari," Tenten called. Temari gave her a look. "Hello! Do you want to get some kunai's or not?" Temari nodded and fallowed her.

"Wait you two." Sakura called they turned. "Make sure you get me some alright!" The nodded and raced their way to their favorite store.

Zaku, Dosu and Kin left to go mess around in the music department and to see how fast Zaku can get kicked out. Gaara, Sakura, and Shikamaru went to Foot Locker for new shoes. (**A.N.**Which reminds me to get two new pairs before school starts!) Kankuro and Naruto went off to Active to check out some skater cloths.

**1. Zaku/Kin/Dosu**

"Zaku watch out!" Kin called. Zaku was going to turned before he could he fell on a display of guitars. (**A.N. **It happened to my cousin and so it will happen to Zaku.) Dosu and Kin laughed at they're friend's/brother's antics.

"Haha. Now help me up!" Zaku retorted. Dosu walked over to his dope of a brother a hand.

"Hey you three what are you doing!" Called the clerk from the counter.

"Shit." Zaku said under his breath and got up.

"See Zaku you can get us kick out faster than usual," Kin stated.

"Hn. Let's get out of here before the clerk kicks us out," Dosu said preventing the brawl.

"He's right let's go find Tenten and Temari," Kin said. The boys nodded and left.

**The Mall: Sauske and his friends**

"Okay what do you want to do now?" Sauske asked the girls and the boys.

"Shopping!" Ino shrieked.

"I thought you weren't going to go all mall a holic on us?"

"Silly, Silly Hinata. When you enter a mall you must shop! Duh!" Neji shook his head and Sai sighed.

"What was that?" Ino asked the two.

"Hn."

"Hn." You would think that Sauske and Sai were twins well now you would think Sai and Neji were long lost cousins.

"Whatever. So, Lee where do we go?" Ino asked. Lee was Ino's shopping buddy if not Sausme or Hinata.

"Ino can we go to the pet store first I really want to get Akumaru stuff. He deceivers it after all. Isn't that right boy?" Kiba asked petting his dog.

"Arf!" Akumaru barked. "See?" Kiba pointed out.

"Fine. Whatever. You and the guys go there and me, Sausme, Hinata and Lee go to the store a cross from that." Ino said compromising.

"Alright!"

"Whatever."

"Better than shopping with Ino."

"Right."

"Hn."

"Aa."

-An hour later-

The rich were sitting down in the food court. Some tried and others hungry. Still they were there. In Konoha Pubic uniforms showing everyone that they were rich and there parents bought them everything they wanted! Whoa!

"I'm hungry," Sausme whined.

"Then go get you food," Sauske said looking at a new game he and Sai bought for their X-Box 36.

"I'm so going to beat you at this one Sauske," Sai said pointing to the game his brother was holding.

"I'll like to see you try big brother," Sauske stated. Neji shook his head at the two and handed Hinata 20 bucks. She took it and gave her cousin a look.

"Go get some thing to eat will yea. Bring those two with you k?" Neji said referring to Sausme and Ino. Said girls were look at Ino's new profound blouse. Hinata nodded and got up to take Ino and Sausme with her.

**The Street Kids: Besides Sakura/Gaara/Shika**

"Really?!" Tenten exclaimed as they entered the food court.

"Yes! He feel on all of the guitars," Kin told Tenten and Temari.

"Dude Zaku," Kankuro said.

"Yeah?"

"I can't beleive you did that!" Kankuro laughed.

"No offence. Still I would have watched what I was doing!" Naruto laughed with Kankuro.

"Hey! We'll get a table alright. Sakura, Gaara and Shikamaru will be on their way shortly," Dosu said. The girls nodded and left with Naruto and Zaku with them as they went to get some grub.

"So Temari what did you guys buy?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh! Just kunai's and shuriken's," Temari stated holding up a bag full of weapons.

"Temari! You didn't get me my Senbons?" Kin wailed. Temari check the bag but heared a girl's voice.

"Ino watch out!"

Two blonds colided. Ino in one direction and Temari in the other. Zaku caught Temari's bag before they hit the floor.

"Sorry, my bad who are-OMG look at your outfit its so...street looking!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at Temari's clothing.

"Sorry blondie! That my cloths aren't preppy as your dad buys you!" Temari retorted get up. You see Temari saw Ino's uniform and clearly knew she was from a rich kid school.

"Whatever," Sausme said helping her friend up. "Thanks Sausme." Ino said and looked at Temari and her friends.

"Well at least my dad buys me things. What about your daddy? Huh? What does he get you? Or is he off somewhere you don't know?" Ino stated. Temari looked down. She said the right stuff. That all was true. Temari's dad only came back during the holidays other than that she didn't know where he was. He would call but for only a short period of time.

Tenten saw this and nudged Kin. Kin looked at Temari and walked to her.

"What the hell is your problem princess?" Tenten threaten the blond. Not Temari or Naruto! Ino Yamanaka.

"My problem? Your friend ran into me!" Ino exlamined.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled "Why did we hear your friend say watch out?!"

"Hn! Whatever. So who gave you the black eye? Your older brother or something?" Ino asked without a care in the world. Naruto looked at her and stepped back. This girl was a bitch!

"Ino... be quite. Your ma-making a r-ruckest," Hinata said holding her friend back.

"Hinata... don't she's not going to listen..." Sausme said. Hinata let go of Ino and stepped back like the blond boy.

"That's it! Let me at the bitch!" Tenten exlcaimed. Zaku held her back.

"Now Tenten don't start a fight with this rich girl and her friends." Zaku tried to reason with her.

"Shut-up Zaku! Didn't you her what she said about us and our cloths?!" Tenten yelled charghing for the rich blond girl.

"HEY! TENTEN COOL IT!" yelled a pink haired girl brusting into food court with Shika and Gaara at her side. Said girl went back.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing Sakura..." Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing? Nothing eh? Then why did Tenten charge at the blond rich girl?" Her friends were silient and Sakura tapped her foot.

"Well?"

"Well..." Naruto began.

* * *

**Me: Haha! I'm evil I put a clif hanger! haha!**

**Ender: R&R! Check out the two new stories I have up! _Uncontrollable _and_ Clean Up The Act! _I will except flamers if you hate this chapter! **

**Ja-Ne!**


End file.
